It's been three years and I come back with this garbage
by kickerandfriends
Summary: We had planned to make the sequel to SGtW immediately, but I'm not even sure if the half draft that I have of a spork fic is serious or the intro to the sequel. Anyway, I just spat this out because a bro needed bottom Anakin and I felt like writing garbage. I haven't even seen star wars. (btw, go look at their padawan outfits.) ps it's not as great as SGtW sorry but it is smuttier
anakin activates the door to obi wans sleeping quarters and purrs, "Hello~ nurse."

"Ani, you know by now that if anyone's the nurse, it's you. I'd be a doctor." Obi says with the hint of a smirk.

"Mmh, well, I don't think I can complain about that." Anakin saunters over to Obi Wank, who is sitting on the edge of his bed reading a (space) book. He shuts the book with one hand and pushes it out of the way of his twink ass descending onto Obi's lap.

"You lost my place."

"You'll find it again."

Anikin pushed obikin back on the bed with a palm flat on his chest. "You're acting a bit insubordinate, Nurse." Before Anakin could respond, Obi pulled him down by his dumbass little padawan braid and kissed him, rolling him over onto the small bed.

"Ooh, you gonna give me a physical?" Anikin's eyes gleamed with mischievous delight.

"I'll do more than that," Obi responded, his voice muffled as he kissed down his neck, pulling down the collar of his waifu's leather bathrobe-kimono uniform. His hands drifted down to undo his sash or whatever and slipped under the folds of fabric to slither over that pale twink bod. Anakin sighed and gripped onto Obi wans' equally shitty hobo outfit. Obi paused and got up off of anakitten and stepped off the bed, to the sub's confusion. "Wha-?" He started, before being cut off.

"I'll have to do a full body exam, but all those clothes are in the way. Take them off."Obi subtly commanded, causing annie's cock to stir. Anakin started to shrug off his kinky towel outfit quickly, when obi held up a hand. "Not so fast. I want to enjoy it." If Ani's dick wasn't hard before, it certainly was now. He proceeded to turn around and slide his robes off his shoulders, revealing a smooth, clean-shaven muscular back. Obi made a noise of appreciation and anaqueer turned around and let the top part of his awful outfit drop to the floor, his erection now prominently straining against his felt(?) sweatpants. A light blush graced ani's white boi cheek bones as he slid his thumbs beneath his space waistband and started to pull it down his thighs. The only light that those thighs had ever seen was the light of his life, oBarnes wAnd keNoble. His dick flopped around a bit as he struggled to get his pants off, then he remembered to take off his boots and everything was okay.

"I'd show you to the cockpit, but you're a doctor, not a mechanic." Obi frowned at Anikins garbage pun and stepped forward to grab a handful of his ass. "Ahhn~, Senpai!" ani whined. Obi spread his cheeks with his hands and lubed up his dick with the Force before sliding it in Anikween's cockpit. ȏ˾ŏ obi went. Ani moaned and leaned forward against the wall they were totally next to. They banged for a while cause its nto like its their firsts time where ani came in like two thrusts all over his belly and got all embarrassed when Obi found it cute. Moans infiltrated the teeny ass ship like Keanu reeves into the matrix as obi pounded Anikins ass with a slap-slap-slap. Aniqueef was panting hard when obi tugged on his tiny fuckin braid to turn his head and meet him in a gay ass kiss. What a homo. Aniakakn ground into aboi's hand like a thirsty little slut and keened against him. Obi was gonna warn him about his impending jizm load but he got distracted by his tight twink ass and spilled right up into there. "Hnnnah!" anikin whined like a good lil bitch as his prostate got covered in obi's warm cum and started dripping pre all over obi's hand. Obi fucked through his orgasm to make sure anikin came too because he was a good lover and growled into aniki ns shoulder as ani finally came, spurting dieck juice all over the fuckin wall.

"Hhahh,, tthat was good, obean (heart)" ani panted as he slumped against the wall.

Obi just hummed in agreement as he thought, "Damn, I think some of that got on the bed. I'm gonna have to clean that shit up later."


End file.
